cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Madeleine Casey
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Cadao Kestrel New Contact(s) Information Soap Star Madeleine Casey isn't a super-powered hero, but she plays one on TV. Madeleine is the face of Live Wire, the feisty electrical blaster on the popular soap opera, The Super Days. Her viewers have a lot of faith in her, and every once in a while she receives a fan letter that requires a truly heroic response. If there's one thing Madeleine hates, it's letting a fan down. She can't hit the streets as Live Wire, but she can call upon one of her many hero friends to save the day. Madeleine spends a lot of time networking, and she's become quite adept at pumping her contacts for information about the nefarious goings-on in Paragon City. She's come to think of the primped and polished media darling as her secret identity; the real Madeleine, she feels, is a wily snoop who truly has the heart of a hero. Initial Contact This troupe of entertainers calling themselves the Carnival of Shadows are more than they seem; I'm sure of it. Store * Inspirations Story Arc Madeline Casey's pendant You've kept this ruby pendant as a reminder of your efforts: To Save a Soul It all began when Madeleine Casey asked you to check out a Carnival rave. You went to the party and discovered that almost everyone there had dies. You were able to save only one woman, and she seemed strangely altered and apathetic. It seemed clear that bad things were going on at these Carnival parties. Without your knowledge, Madeleine Casey went to such a party, thinking that she would uncover the Carnival's secret. When she returned, she could remember little about her evening. Also, her ruby pendant had been stolen. It was a precious heirloom, and she asked you to retrieve it. When Madeleine put on the pendant, she began to recover her lost memories. She was horrified to recall that people had died at the party. The name of one victim stuck in her mind: Nathan Crane. She was sure that he was important. You went to Crane's office to investigate, but found a horde of carnies trying to make it off with Crane's files. You drove them off, and learned that Crane had secretly been a Midnight Squad researcher. He had been investigating the Carnival, but the most critical pages of his notes were missing. If you were to crack Crane's murder, you needed those files. Madeleine Casey sent you to the streets, and you learned that Crane's files were being stored in a warehouse in Brickstown. You battled your way through some carnies to recover the files, and learned that Crane had become increasingly interested in the Carnival's porcelain masks. He seemed to think they were linked to the Carnival's powers. You ventured into the heart of a Carnival lair to retrieve a mask for analysis, coming face to face with a strange ring mistress, the Madame of Mystery. After you defeated the carnie who wore the mask, you felt a strange pull toward it. It was almost as if the mask was begging you to pick it up. You took the mask to Cadao Kestrel, who told you that it contained fragments of human souls. A scrap of the Carnival Mistress' soul was even contained within; it was through this transference that she managed to confer her power upon her minions. You took the mask to Sister Psyche, who let you communicate with the souls trapped within the masks. Many were shadows of souls, but a few were more assertive. A fragment of the Carnival Mistress' soul probed darkly at your mind. You were also lucky enough to encounter the trapped soul of Nathan Crane. He told you that just before he died, he had learned that the Carnival was interested in an ancient artifact known as the Sicilian Stone. The soul of Nathan Crane led you to a secret Midnight Squad library, where you recovered some tomes on the Sicilian Stone. Though you had thought the Madame of Mystery was no more, you had to battle her again in order to recover the tomes. When you took the tomes to Cadao Kestrel for study, he told you a little about the stone's history. It seemed that the stone had once been used to imprison the soul of a duke. The stone had gradually sucked in the man's soul, until there was nothing left to animate his body. Cadao soon contacted you with an urgent message. He had learned the whereabouts of the Sicilian Stone: it had been in Madeline Casey's possession all along. The Carnival had stolen it from her at the party, and empowered it. When you recovered the stone for Madeleine, it began to slowly ingest her soul. As Madeleine's soul was drawn into the stone, it became the Carnival's to command. The Madame of Mystery was actually the psychic projection of Madeleine's soul! Cadao hatched a plan to recover her soul. At his request, you battled a horde of Devouring Earth creatures to retrieve some rare herbs that only grow on the bodies of the unburied dead. Cadao prepared a magic draught which would give you the power to tear apart the psychic fabric of the Madame of Mystery, thus breaking the Carnival's hold on Madeleine Casey's soul. You journeyed to a Carnival's lair, where you fought the Madame again. She was far stronger than during your previous encounters, but you prevailed against her nevertheless. Madeleine is now fully recovered from the near loss of her soul, though she is, naturally, a bit shaken. And perhaps a bit more circumspect. Briefing I've got a tip on one of those Carnival of Shadows parties. It's a very exclusive shindig, going on in some warehouse in Brickstown I'd like you to check it out. The Carnival likes to have a good time, but sometimes that means that their guests wind up hurt. Why do you always get to have all the fun? If I had my way, I'd get in on the action one of these days. Enemies Debriefing Almost everybody at that party died? How awful! That woman you rescued sounded so apathetic afterward. It's not natural. The Carnival did something to her, I know it! You know, I think I have an idea about how to investigate. But I'd rather not tell you just yet. Briefing You're going to be mad at me, but I decided to take matters into my own hands. I went to one of the Carnival of Shadows parties last night! I wanted to help you investigate those mysterious deaths that occurred at their last party. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I actually don't remember much about it. I could learn to live with my lost memories, but when I came home, I was also missing my grandmother's ruby pendant. The Carnival must have taken it! Please get my pendant back for me. It's all I have to remember Grams. Thanks. I'll never forget this. Notable NPCs * The Soothsayer Enemies Debriefing Oh, my pendant! Thank you! Let me just slip it on; I promise it'll never leave my neck again. Forever and ever, you will serve my indomitable will. Oh. Oh, my! When I put that pendant on, I was overcome. Memories, emotions. Some of them were mine, but most weren't. I could almost glimpse the Carnival's plan! They must have infused my pendant with some of their power! Briefing The Carnival of Shadows definitely did something to my pendant while it was in their possession. Ever since you returned it to me, I've been recovering more and more of my memories about that party. This is awful, but I think some people died! One of them, I think his name was Nathan Crane. Yes! Yes, I'm sure that's right. I'd really like you to go over to his office and see if you can find out why the Carnival would want him dead. I'm feeling pretty shaken. I was there, while the Carnival was killing people! And I couldn't do anything about it. Enemies Debriefing So, Nathan Crane was investigating the Carnival, huh? I guess that's why they murdered him. Maybe he was getting close to something. We'll have to keep digging. I've got to find out why he died! Briefing If we can find Nathan Crane's stolen files, maybe we can find out why the Carnival murdered him. I'm sure he must have been on the trail of some big secret. Take to the streets at once. One of those Carnival minions knows where those files are. And I aim to find out which one! I guess I've been a little curt lately. Sorry about that. I really don't know what's gotten into me. Debriefing Do you need me to hold your hand through everything? You know where the files are. Get moving! Briefing I must really apologize. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I guess it's the thought that I was actually at a party while the Carnival was killing people. It's messing with my head. Anyway, I appreciate your work on this Carnival of Shadows problem. Now that you know where they're keeping Nathan Crane's files, we can go and get them. Thanks. You've been great through all of this. Just get in, get those files, and get out. They're probably being stored in a desk or file cabinet somewhere. Notable NPCs * Unknown Enemies Debriefing Excellent. Nathan Crane's files on the Carnival are certainly comprehensive. I thought we had managed to keep most of this stuff a secret. Ah, well, he won't be talking now. What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that? Briefing Based on the notes of Nathan Crane, it looks like the Carnival's masks may hide more than just their faces. If they really are linked to the Carnival's powers, we have a unique opportunity to learn more about our foes. I need you to go to one of the Carnival's bases and recover one of their masks. You see, I'm much more myself now. I tell you, my bad mood was just stress. There's no need to be so concerned. Notable NPCs * Unknown Enemies Debriefing Ah, the mask. Isn't it lovely? Can you imagine looking upon this visage while your psyche was torn to shreds? Briefing I've contacted Cadao Kestrel, the voodoo master. I think he may be able to help us unravel the mysteries of that mask you recovered from the Carnival. Would you care to pay him a visit? I have to admit, I'm reluctant to part with this lovely mask. Ah, well. All in the name of heroism, I suppose. Briefing: Cadao Kestrel So, this is the mask Madeleine Casey spoke of. Yes. There definitively is some sort of strange energy within. I will require some time to plumb its depths. While you are waiting, would you please go to Peregrine Island and deal with a problem that has been troubling me? As usual, the Carnival is fighting the Rikti tooth and nail, and their battle in Peregrine Island has become far too dangerous. I need you to put some space between them, so we all can breathe more easily. Briefing: Cadao Kestrel I must admit that I am deeply shaken. This mask you found contains fragments of human souls! I believe that is the key to the Carnival's strange power. They have mastered the ability to transfer souls, in whole or in part, to physical objects. I believe this mask contains a fragment of the soul of the Carnival's leader. By transferring portions of her soul to the mask, she is able to share her powers with all of her followers. I would tell you more if I could, but it is beyond my power to communicate with the scraps of soul trapped within the mask. For that, you must see someone wiser than I. Debriefing So, the Carnival mistress grants her minions a portion of her power by putting a fragment of her soul into each mask. Interesting, very interesting. I'd like to know more. Briefing Cadao Kestrel recommended that you take that Carnival mask over to Sister Psyche. Perhaps she can communicate with the souls Cadao sensed trapped inside it. Sister Psyche's one of the smartest women I know. Even if she is a little prissy. Briefing: Sister Psyche There are fragments of a dozen souls imprisoned within that mask! Most are mere shadows of souls, too small to have much substance. Come closer, and I'll let you speak to those souls that are more assertive. There's one in particular who wishes to help you with your quest. Debriefing So, the Carnival is supplying on souls, eh? Sweet, delicious souls. You know, I really wish you'd quit giving me that look. Briefing So, the soul of Nathan Crane believes it can lead you to a secret Midnight Squad library? I guess it's worth a shot. After all, if the Carnival really is interested in this Sicilian Stone, it can't hurt for us to learn more about it. All right, you've got my blessing. Go get your hands on those tomes. Need text Notable NPCs * Unknown Enemies Debriefing Good work getting those tomes. It sounds like you snagged them right from under the nose of the Carnival of Shadows. We might have to enlist Cadao Kestrel again; maybe his practiced eye can tell us why the Carnival is so interested in this strange Sicilian Stone. You say you faced the Madame of Mister again? That's odd, I thought she had been defeated for good. Briefing I'd like you to take those tomes you recovered to Cadao Kestrel for study. It seems that he may be able to help us figure out why the Carnival is after this strange Sicilian Stone. You know, I've been thinking the Carnival isn't so bad after all. After we wrap this one up, what do you say we turn our attention to other matters? Briefing: Cadao Kestrel Thank you, my friend. You know, the Sicilian Stone was once used to imprison the soul of a duke who wore the stone upon his breast. The stone gradually sucked in the man's soul, until there was nothing left of him. It's been lost for years, of course, but perhaps the Carnival knows where to find it. Debriefing Job well done. I'm sure Cadao will be able to tell us more about the Carnival's motives in short order. You might as well go save some of those pesky citizens you love so much. I'll be here waiting when you get back. Briefing Cadao Kestrel just called. He's finished studying those books you found on the Sicilian Stone, and he wants to talk to you about his findings. I think he may have learned why the Carnival of Shadows is after the stone. Cadao wouldn't say much to me on the phone. When you see him, tell him I thought he was mighty rude. Briefing Cadao Kestrel I have grave news for you, my friend. When you battled the Carnival at that library, they weren't researching the Sicilian Stone. They were simply trying to keep you from learning about it. You see, they already knew where the stone was! Do you remember that pendant the Carnival stole from Madeleine Casey? It was the Sicilian Stone! By the time you recovered it, the Carnival had already empowered the stone. When Madeleine Casey put it on, she began to gain access to the Carnival's memories. But none of us realized that the exchange was not one-way. Every time Madeleine Casey remembers something else, a portion of her soul is sucked into the stone. Then it is the Carnival's to command. If we don't restore her soul quickly, it will forever belong to the Carnival. I know a ritual that may help, but I'll need some rare herbs. Notable NPCs * Unknown Enemies Debriefing: Cadao Kestrel Thank you. As Madeleine Casey's soul is drawn into the Sicilian Stone, it comes more and more under the Carnival's command. The Madame of Mystery you have faced three times? She is none other than the psychic projection of Madeleine Casey's soul. In order to restore the soul to its proper owner, you must rip apart the psychic projection. No, not just physically. You must rip it apart in a psychic level. With this herb you have brought me, I will mix a draught that will give you the power to do so. Come back and see me shortly. Debriefing You and Cadao can have your little joke, but it's not very nice to leave your own contact out of the loop. I'm your best chance of dealing with the Carnival of Shadows. Why won't you talk to me? Briefing Cadao Kestrel wants to see you again, and, as usual, he won't tell me what it's about. I don't appreciate all this secrecy. I don't understand why you and Cadao feel you have to keep me in the dark. Briefing: Cadao Kestrel Drink this draught. It will grant you the power you need to defeat the Madame of Mystery, Madeleine Casey's psychic self, once and for all. When you have done so, the Carnival's hold on her will be broken. I must warn you, by now Madeleine's soul is nearly consumed. That means the Madame will be far, far stronger than during your earlier encounters. Temporary power: After talking to Cadao, you will receive: Notable NPCs * Madame of Mystery (Archvillain) Enemies Debriefing You're saying all this time, my soul was being sucked into the pendant? Oh, I don't know what to say! You saved me! You saved my soul from being bound to the Carnival forever! Words can't describe my gratitude, somehow, I've got to make this up to you. Missions Briefing Have you heard of that new Carnival that has come to town recently? The Carnival of Shadows? It's become very popular in a short time, but something about it just doesn't feel right to me. They're planning on a performance over in the Faunton Park neighborhood later today. Would you check out the Carnival of Shadows? You'll need to take the Light Rail to get to Faunton Park. Just in case there's trouble, I've asked the city to erect an emergency force field around the area. I can't say why exactly, but I'm pretty sure there's something amiss. Enemies Notable NPCs * The Amazing Fortunata Enemies Debriefing It sounds as if the Carnival of Shadows is turning Paragon citizens into puppets for their own amusement. Diabolical. What's even worse is that the citizens have no idea they're being manipulated. They think it's all part of some amazing act! I don't like the sound of this one bit. I'm going to put the word out on the streets about the Carnival. And you better keep an eye on their activities. Briefing I just got a call from Alfred van Bortel, a lawyer who I've been friends with for some time. He seemed tot think he was in danger! He was too flustered to say much on the phone, but I gathered that it had something to do with that strange Carnival of Shadows. Will you get over there and make sure Alfred is safe? Debriefing Briefing Notable NPCs * Enemies Debriefing Briefing Have you hear of Samson Grey, the famous track star? His agent just called me. Samson's gone missing, and the only clue was a floppy harlequin hat. You know what that means! The Carnival has Samson Grey, and I need you to go and rescue him! Samson's a fine and young man in the prime of his life. I'd hate to see anything happen to him. Notable NPCs * Samson Grey (Steel Strongman) Enemies Debriefing After you brought Samson into custody, the doctors examined him. It's the craziest thing! He can move, he can walk, he can even fight! But he isn't breathing. He's got no pulse, and his skin is ice cold. I don't think those strong men are the Carnival's servants at all! I think they're reanimated corpses! Briefing I received this strange letter with my fan mail. Brace yourself, it's pretty sad. It sounds as though the writer has been imprisoned by the Carnival of Shadows! Not only that, he's been forced to do terrible things! We've got to do everything we can to rescue this person from the Carnival. Are you with me? Thanks for taking this on. It's important to me that I answer every single fan letter with an appropriate response. Here's the letter. I hope you can find the person who wrote it. Notable NPCs * Unknown Enemies Debriefing Need text Briefing The Carnival has come up with a clever way of meeting expenses over in Peregrine Island. They pickpocket the citizens in broad daylight, then erase all memory of the thefts! Let me tell you, that makes it hard for the police to take a statement. I want these brazen thefts stopped, and I think you can do it. Are you willing to lend a hand? Debriefing Briefing I've got word that the Carnival is up to their usual tricks over in Peregrine Island. They're manipulating people over there, making them perform for their amusement. Most of the time they only toy with people, but every once in a while, someone winds up hurt. I need you to get over there and close down the Carnival's show. Debriefing External Links *